


Crimson Confessions

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bloody Love Confession Because Come On It's These Two, Canon-Typical Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Hubert and Jeritza fight off some assassins side by side.(To fulfill the following prompts:-Kiss under a full moon-Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss-A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss)
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Crimson Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Since this isn't showing up under ANY tags on tumblr's search (big mad), and because there's not a ton of Huritza content here, I decided to cross-post this from my blog. If you wanna chat about FE or writing, you can find me on tumblr @indigowallbreaker or on twitter @indieSwords!

Magic hissed through the air as Hubert extended his hand towards an archer down the hill. He assumed the shot landed– judging by the corresponding cry of pain– but he was already turning towards the next assassin and didn’t linger to watch. “Lance!” he called, noting his new opponent was a mage. 

Hubert let the first spell hit him in the side, gritting his teeth through the impact, as Jeritza tossed him the lance. Jabbing it forward, Hubert caught the surprised mage in between the ribs. 

“Knight, left!” Jeritza shouted somewhere behind him. Hubert whipped around, ice coating the lance as he did so, and aimed a practiced swing at the armored assassin. The full moon lit surprise across the woman’s face before it went slack with death. 

Boots at his back made Hubert spin, lance at the ready– but Jeritza caught the blow with one hand, a rare smirk on his face. “Fine form.”

“I learned from the best.” Hubert twirled the lance to offer it out to Jeritza, who took it and looked around the clearing. “How much of that blood is yours?”

For Jeritza was covered in the stuff. It coated his shoulder piece and was splattered across his tunic. Hubert often wondered why he wore such light colors; not that he didn’t enjoy seeing his former instructor’s whites covered in the evidence of their work. “More than you might think,” Jeritza said, looking pointedly down at a few arrows sticking out of his thigh and shin. “But I believe you are hurt worse than I.”

It was hard to tell, with how much blood covered them both, but Hubert had to admit he had taken a few too many hits this fight. His side tingled with leftover energy where the mage had struck him and he knew a hand axe had come much too close to his neck earlier. 

“We should report–” He began to say, but Jeritza’s head jerked up. Hubert cursed as he heard the voices as well. A second group. Grabbing Jeritza’s arm, Hubert dragged them past the treeline and behind a thicket. All those lessons with Jeritza, not to mention five years of war, had given Hubert a good estimation on their limits. 

Jeritza sat up against a boulder, breathing heavily and proving Hubert correct. Hubert wordlessly passed him a concoction and opened one for himself. The battle lust had yet to leave Jeritza’s eyes and Hubert knew he was in danger of fighting alongside the Death Knight. Chancing a glance back, Hubert could just make out the sight of the second group finding the bodies of the first assassins. They had a few minutes to recuperate, at least.

White light gathered around Hubert’s hand as he lay it on Jeritza’s leg. “I’m sorry our time together was interrupted by work,” he whispered as he pulled the arrows out and healed the wounds left behind. The light only made the blood shine brighter and he hoped it wasn’t giving them away. 

Jeritza hummed. “No need to apologize. I enjoy killing at your side.”

“And I at yours.” Hubert looked up at him. “But this was not what I had planned for tonight.” Jeritza did not reply, merely stared down at Hubert with the moonlight creating a halo over his blond, bloodied hair. 

Hubert let the Faith magic fade from his hand and lifted it to brush Jeritza’s neck. When Jeritza did not move, Hubert held his gaze and leaned forward to press the gentlest of kisses to Jeritza’s stiff lips. 

Steel eyes widened as Hubert pulled back and whispered, “I love you,” against those lips. 

A heartbeat passed between them. Abruptly, Hubert was grasped with a roughness that he felt sure heralded the arrival of the Death Knight. But no, Jeritza simply angled his head up to kiss Hubert properly. Hubert could feel bloody fingerprints left behind wherever Jeritza touched him but that didn’t stop Hubert pulling him closer and opening his mouth to him. Jeritza seemed set on devouring him– that tongue that was wicked quick around a spoonful of ice cream and Hubert moaned as it played with his. 

Then he remembered the need for silence. 

Jeritza seemed to remember at the same time, for he drew away slowly and removed a hand from Hubert to pick up the lance at their side. Both were out of breath once again. Hubert stood, mentally tallying up how many spells he had left. Jeritza got to his feet, no longer favoring one leg, and leaned forward to place a feather light kiss on Hubert’s cheek. There must have been a cut there, for his lips came away ruby red. “We will resume this later,” Jeritza stated. His expression was impassive but his tone, the look of him, sent a thrill through Hubert. 

Not trusting his own voice, Hubert nodded and led the way out of the thicket. 


End file.
